


Revenge

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural fusion. Winry spends some time with the boys while Al and Mei are... "doing research."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Ed woke up to the sound of quiet laughter and the clink of dishes. He raised his head muzzily and looked around, assessing his surroundings as the fuzz of sleep lifted off of his mind. He recognized this place, these smells. This was Roy's house.

Now that he knew where he was, Ed sat up. He scuffed a hand through his short hair, feeling it completely out of place. He needed a shower, he was sore and still a bit sticky and it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that he probably smelled pretty bad, too. They had fallen into bed last night and hadn't even had sex, the adrenaline from the hunt had deserted them both and all they wanted to do was sleep. Ed rubbed a hand down his face and winced, he needed to shave, too. He was a mess.

The noises from the kitchen had gotten slightly louder. Ed looked to the alarm clock but the digital clock was blinking 3:63 at him, power had been lost at some point and Roy had never gotten around to resetting it to the correct time. With a groan Ed got out of bed and rooted around for wherever he had thrown his pants. His cell phone told him it was a little after seven in the morning, and when he shuffled to the window he saw that the day outside was dull and gray. No wonder it hadn't felt like morning.

Ed was more interested in the voices in the kitchen than the shower, so he shuffled down the short hallway to the kitchen. He stuck his head around the corner and frowned at the small party of people in Roy's kitchen.

Roy was fixing coffee and had his back to the doorway, but Al spotted Ed. "Hey, look who finally woke up." Mei, who was sitting beside Al, looked up from her own drink and nudged Winry, who was sitting beside her. Winry, for some odd reason, refused to look up at Ed. The tips of her ears were colored red. It was too early for Ed to process what that meant, so instead he leaned against the doorway and glared at Al. "Am I the only person who's slept?"

"I slept," Roy said, handing off the mug of coffee he had in hand to Ed and turning to get another mug from the cabinet. "But I think we're in the minority."

"What the hell have people been doing other than sleeping-" Ed groused, both hands around his coffee mug. Winry ducked her head even lower and her ears looked redder, if that was even possible. Al looked uncomfortable, and Mei laughed, loudly.

"I hate you all," Winry growled from somewhere underneath her bangs. Ed looked cluelessly at Roy, who raised an eyebrow. Al coughed into his hand.

"Anyway," Al said. "I'm going to head out to make sure than no other graves were disturbed by the digger, and then probably stop by the motel for a ten-hour-or-so nap." The look he gave Mei was pretty blatant, even by Ed's not-awake standards. "Wanna help me, Mei?"

Mei stretched her arms over her head luxuriously, giving the appearance of a cat. "I could use the ... nap," she nearly purred. Roy rolled his eyes, leaning back against the counter top and hands on his coffee mug.

"Look, if you two want to spend the weekend fucking that's wonderful," Winry snapped, still looking at the table. "You don't have to rub it in all our faces, or steal our hotel room to do it in!"

Now Al actually looked apologetic. "Winry, I-"

"Why don't you stay here?" Roy asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Ed and Al shot Roy the same look almost at the same time. "I still have that spare room made up. It's not exactly huge, here, but I promise you won't be ... disturbed."

Ed's fingers tightened on the coffee mug as he shot Roy a death glare. He knew what that tone meant, that tone meant that if Winry took Roy up on the offer, Ed wasn't going to get to throw Roy down on the bed the moment that everyone left. They might have been tired last night, but waking up in Roy's bed had left Ed with the serious need to get laid, and Roy might have just laid the biggest fukken cockblock ever across Ed's path.

"Really?" For the first time since Ed had walked into the kitchen, Winry lifted her head. "I'd appreciate that. Just for the weekend," she added, shooting a dark glare at Mei. Mei shrugged, and lifted her legs up and put her socked feet across Al's lap. Now it was Al's turn to roll his eyes and Mei looked smug.

"In that case," Mei said perkily, as if she hadn't just tried to feel up her boyfriend with her feet in front of her boyfriend's brother and her best friend, "We'd better be going." She swung her legs off of Al's lap and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast, Roy. You'll make a good wife."

Roy nearly sputtered into his coffee as Mei scuffed Winry's hair with a hand as she bounced out of the kitchen past Ed. Al shot Roy an apologetic look and chased after Mei. "You are so whipped," Ed said to Al as he squeezed by.

"And I've got the scars to prove it," Al said unabashedly.

"Too much info, dude," Ed called as his brother's back disappeared out Roy's front door. "I need to institute a 'too much info' clause on my life," Ed said, sitting his coffee cup down on the table and seating himself beside Winry, who seemed to have recovered most of her natural coloring by now.

"Ever since Mei and Al have become open about their relationship, I've learned way too much about my little brother's bedroom habits. I have also accidentally seen his ass more times than I want to think about."

"You see him naked all the time," Roy pointed out mildly from behind his coffee cup.

"That's entirely different than walking in on him being all biblical an' stuff an' you know it," Ed said defensively.

Winry put both her hands over her ears. "Can we pretend not to be talking about my best friend and your brother's sex life at breakfast, please?"

"Aww, what's the matter," Ed said. "You wanted Al to yourself, didn't you, and Mei got there first."

The speed with which Winry turned to glare at him was kinda impressive. "That's not it at ALL," she snarled. Ed's eyebrows abandoned his face as he evaluated her pissed expression. Noting that there were none of her traditional weapons at hand, he decided it was save to point out the obvious.

"You're jealous."

"I am NOT," Winry said.

Ed set his coffee down on the table and folded his hands under his chin, giving Winry his best smirk. "You're hot for Al."

"I AM NOT," Winry nearly shrieked.

Ed sat back, folding his hands on the table. He looked to Roy for confirmation of this. "She's in denial."

"I didn't think it was Al she was hot for," Roy said mildly, enjoying the scene unfolding before him a little more than he thought he should be.

Ed's smirk turned on to its full wattage. Winry refused to look at him again, her bangs falling just right to obscure her eyes. "Well, I knew that already," he said thoughtfully. Winry looked up just a little, met his eyes and turned red. She nearly jumped when he put a hand on her arm, which was clutching her own mug of coffee so tightly it looked like it could crack at any moment.

"Maybe I should go," Winry said.

"Nah," Ed said. "You want to make Mei jealous? I know a good way."

Now Winry looked at him. The blush had spread across her face already, and when she saw the look on Ed's face, she glanced over to Roy, startled. Roy had on his usual mask though, and she wasn't sure who to look at, or what was going on. "Wait," Winry said weakly. "Both of- I don't know that's such a good idea, guys, maybe I really should just go..."

"Roy gives amazing massages," Ed nearly purred, his hand still on her wrist. "Just try one. If it's not what you want, you're out. No strings attached."

Winry looked at Ed's hand, and then at Ed's face. She looked to Roy uncertainly. "No strings?" she repeated.

"Anything that happens in Mustang's bedroom, stays in Mustang's bedroom," Ed said sagely. "Unless you WANT to tell people about it, in which case, whatever."

"Remind me to not hire you to write my slogans for me," Roy said dryly.

"Shut the fuck up, Mustang. I'm trying to be seductive here. You're ruining the mood."

Winry covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle a giggle. "Well," she said. "You were doing fine until you tried to make the bedroom into Vegas," she snorted.

"Hey, at least I tried." Ed shrugged.

"Why don't you take a bath," Roy suggested smoothly. "While I set up? I have all sorts of things in my linen closet you can use."

Winry looked from Roy to Ed and then stood up. "A bath," Winry said. "I can do that. I kinda need one, after the week I've had. I don't suppose you have a jaccuzi or anything?"

"Sadly, no such luxury," Roy put his coffee down. "Let me show you to the bathroom." Ed watched Roy escort Winry to the bathroom, his hand light on the small of her back. Ed snorted, and picked up his coffee again.

Several minutes later her could hear water running and Roy returned to the kitchen to finish his coffee. Instead of staying at the counter, though, he brought his drink to the table and sat it there, before leaning down and kissing Ed.

"Mornin'" Ed said, amused, when Roy took his tongue out of Ed's throat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roy asked, his tone just as mild as always. He sat down in Winry's abandoned seat and took a sip of his coffee.

"My cock says yes," Ed said.

"And we all know your lizard brain is the only one that matters," Roy said dryly.

"It's no strings attached," Ed pointed out. "Man, you have no idea how many times we've nearly done it anyway, it's gotten to be the elephant in the fucking room. I'm horny, she's horny, you've been hinting at a threesome for like the past four months straight, what's the issue here?"

"The issue is that at the end of the day, this is someone who's number is already in our phones," Roy said.

"Hey, I'm sure Winry knows and respects the fuckbuddy rule," Ed said. "No strings attached. Or I take the heat for any fallout. Does that sound fair enough?" He leaned forward, against the table. "Besides, I saw the boner in your boxers when you got back in here. You want to fuck her just as much as I do."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Roy said, a smirk creeping onto his face as well. "I just want to make sure your cock isn't leading the way into this and you've actually thought things through, or at least as through as you do."

"Hey, give me some credit here," Ed said.

"Just checking." Roy sipped his coffee. "Now, I gotta set up for this 'amazing massage' you're advertising."

"Oh shut up," Ed said. "You give really fucking great massages, and you know it. And they don't always have to end with your cock up my ass, either."

Roy kissed the top of Ed's head as he passed. "You haven't complained yet," he said. Then he stopped and made a face. "When she gets out of the tub, maybe you oughta get in, your hair smells like grave dirt."

"Why Mustang, I think that's the most romantic thing you've said to me all week."

*

Winry sank back into the bath and exhaled. Roy had a veritable homeopathic remedy store in his line closet, including all sorts of wonderful things for soothing baths. And bubbles. She had never once been in a male bachelor pad that included bubble bath.

Not that Roy was really a bachelor, since he and Ed were kinda a thing. But if anything that made it doubly a bachelor pad, stocked full of beer and weapons.

And, apparently, bubble bath.

Winry cupped some bubbles in her hand and blew on them, making them scatter into the air. Ed had said no strings attached. She didn't know if she believed that or not, guys were weird about that sort of thing sometimes. But. But. She had been wanting to get into Ed's pants for months now, and Mustang wasn't a bad catch either. But both of them at once? It was giving her pause.

She'd been in a threesome before, but it had been with a couple from a bar, and it was mostly the chick. This was a little new to her. Then she thought of Ed, sleep-tousled and a bit scruffy, wearing boxers and a tight tee shirt and she started to get that strange fluttery feeling in her stomach that she didn't quite know how to categorize.

Well, whatever was going to happen was going to happen, she might as well enjoy the ride. Winry settled back into the hot bath and sighed. Mei would never believe this anyway.

Emerging from the bath thoroughly cooked, Winry hunted in the linen closet for a towel. Of course in such a thing as the linen closet Winry found herbal remedies, several dozen unlabeled bottles that looked like they contained various sorts of roots, some cleaning supplies, an epic medical kit, a broom, a shotgun (what, really?), and two bags of kitty litter. Not a single towel to be seen, not even a washcloth.

"Bachelor pad." Winry murmured to herself, cracking the door that led into the bedroom instead of the hallway.

The curtains and the blinds were both drawn, and there were candles. Everywhere. Winry cracked the door a bit wider, impressed by the sheer array of candles spread about the room. The bed was made up and there were several fuzzy towels spread out across the king-sized bed. "So that's where all the towels went," Winry murmured. She looked around the room a moment more, looking for signs of movement but it appeared she was alone for the time being.

Winry crept to the bed and stole a towel, wrapping herself in its warm fuzziness. To her surprise the towel smelled like dryer sheets, it was still even slightly warm to the touch!

"I just got them from the dryer," Roy said from the doorway. Winry jumped and turned in surprise.

"Were you there the whole time?" she accused, her arms across her front and holding the towel together protectively. Her blonde hair hung dripping down her back, and was long enough that it nearly spilled to her waist.

"Nah," Roy said, closing the door behind himself. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing earlier, loose trousers and a tee shirt. Winry eyed him suspiciously.

"Where's Ed?" She kept him in front of her as he walked around the room a bit, checking the candles.

"Taking a shower in the other bathroom," Roy said. "He needed it, believe me." The slow smirk that spread across his face made Winry's own face heat. She could only imagine what Roy had done to Ed to make him need a shower, and just the thought of that - Roy overpowering Ed, making Ed submit to him - sent a rush of heat through her body.

"Uh," Winry swallowed, trying to hide her nervousness. "How did you, well, want to do this?"

"The massage?" Roy's smirk was still there, but it seemed almost gentler, somehow. "Why don't you get on the bed, Winry? Lie down, make yourself comfortable."

Winry looked at the bed, weighed her options in her mind, thought of Ed in the shower now, water sliding over his shoulders and was on the bed before she even knew what she was doing. Winry had to laugh at herself a moment as she flopped on her belly. Her hair was sopping wet and it immediately started soaking the bedspread.

"Don't worry about your hair," Mustang's voice said in a low purr, right into her ear. Winry jumped, how had he known- but then his fingers, soft and firm, pressed right into a pressure point in her shoulder and she eased a bit. "Relax," Roy murmured, pressing his hands into her back through the towel.

"Oh," Winry said as Roy pressed his knuckles into the tensed muscles of her shoulders, up and down her spine. "That's, um... mm." She put her head on her arms and closed her eyes, making a low moaning sound as Roy worked her back.

She almost didn't notice the point where Roy gently undid the towel and started kneading her bare flesh, it felt so good.

Winry heard the door open from somewhere far away and rolled her head up to look and saw Ed close the door. She was mildly disappointed that he wasn't entirely naked already, he was wearing a pair of boxers that didn't really leave much to the imagination given that he was soaking wet and they were clinging to him in filthy ways. The little moan she gave out that time didn't have as much to do with Roy's fingers as he thought.

Ed rubbed the side of his head with the towel he had slung around his neck and grinned. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Mmmmhm."

Roy leaned over her, one hand still gently kneading her back. "Winry," he murmured, and when she turned her head to acknowledge him, Roy kissed her.

Winry had maybe been expecting that a bit, because she went even more relaxed if possible, and Roy rolled her onto her back. Her towel already undone, she was completely naked for him and she didn't care. Winry reached up one hand and put it around Roy's neck, and she was faintly aware of Ed's sharp intake of breath.

Roy ran his fingers down her side, just under her breast. He cupped one, gently, massaging it in much the same manner as her back. Winry moaned into his mouth encouragingly, so Roy slipped his hand lower and cupped her. Winry turned her head from Roy and stared at Ed with glazed eyes, wondering vaguely when he'd joined them on the bed. His hair was still wet, and it glistened in the candlelight. Roy was sucking on her neck and running his fingers along the lips of her labia, not entering her, just enticing her.

"God, Roy," Ed rumbled. Roy lifted his head from Winry's neck and gave Ed such a smirk that it woke Winry right up out of her reverie. Ed leaned over her and kissed Roy, tongue and all, and Winry watched this, absolutely fascinated. Roy never stopped stroking her once, never missed a beat, and she moaned again.

"I take it you enjoyed the massage," Ed looked down at her, eyes heavy. Winry's mouth was open just a little bit, lower lip bruised from kissing Roy. Her tongue, very pink in the candlelight, darted out for just a moment to wet her lips and Ed let out a little noise, leaning down now to kiss her as well and suck that pink tongue into his own mouth.

"Oh god," Winry said when he let her surface for air. "Oh, my god-"

Roy pulled Winry out of her flat position on the bed, laying her against him. "Would you like Ed to eat you out?" he asked into her ear, one hand cupping her breast and the other on her thigh, encouraging her to spread her legs for him.

"Oh fuck," Winry breathed.

Ed smirked at Roy, shifting down the bed. He pushed Winry's knee, encouraging her to spread her legs just a bit wider. Roy put his hand between her thighs, fingers spreading her open for Ed. "She's so wet already," Roy rumbled.

"I can see," Ed nestled his face between her legs and licked, and Winry let out a long moan. Roy set his hand on Ed's head a moment, tangling his fingers in Ed's wet hair before paying more attention to Winry's breasts, kneading them and teasing her nipples while Ed pushed his tongue inside her.

Winry made little whimpering sounds, her head pressed back into Roy's shoulder and her hair trapped between them, soaking his shirt through. She could feel Roy's erection through his thin pants, pressed into the small of her back. Ed's finger was inside her now, as he located her clit and started sucking on that. Winry had one hand on Roy's thigh, fingernails digging into muscle while her other hand found Ed's head, her hips starting to shake as Ed coaxed the orgasm out of her.

He was really skilled, Winry had to admit, as she lay in a daze in Roy's arms. Everything had spiraled out of control so very quickly and god damn where had he learned how to do THAT with his tongue? Winry sighed as Ed sat up on his knees, a very satisfied grin on his face. "I'm a quick study," he said, and Winry couldn't recall if she'd spoken out loud or not. Then it didn't matter, because Ed was kissing her again.

*

Winry lay back against Roy, almost completely limp. Roy kept stroking up and down her sides with his fingers, murmuring lightly into her ear. She pushed off of him shakily and turned to face Roy on her knees and with no hesitation Roy took one of her breasts into his mouth, teeth lightly scraping across one pert nipple.

Winry murmured nonsense happily, her hands in Roy's hair. Ed watched this a moment as he stripped off his boxers and flung them into the darkness somewhere. Ed got back up on his knees, one hand around his cock and groaning a little at the fact he got it out of the boxers, which had become terribly restricting right around the time he stuck his tongue in Winry.

But fucking hell, she was up on her knees and Roy's face was buried in her breasts. She was carding her fingers through Roy's hair, her face flushed and lips full. She looked back over her shoulder at Ed, and took him in, all of him and she opened her mouth a little. Roy was up against the headboard so she slid down him slightly, still on her knees, and spread her legs.

Ed didn't have to be told twice. He pressed the head of his cock up against her and Winry let out a gasp as he pushed inside. His hands fell to her hips as he settled against her, and Winry's hands fell to Roy's shoulders, digging into his shirt as she let out a little cry.

"Fuck yeah," Ed said, burying his face into her damp hair for a moment. He couldn't give her long, he felt like he was going to burst already, she was so tight and hot and fucking hell moist, wasn't like fucking a guy the lubrication was already there and Ed's hips stuttered against hers a moment, just a test.Winry gasped out and pushed back against him and Ed just let go and started fucking in to her.

Roy was trapped under them, but he didn't seem to care much. Ed snapped his hips into Winry, pushing her against Roy and Winry sobbed out into Roy's shirt, wanting it faster, harder, oh fuck make her come Ed, Ed, Ed-

It didn't take long and Ed was clutching her hips, bent over her and his forehead almost pressed to her back as he came. Winry let out a small cry but Roy swallowed it, kissing her hard.

Ed slid out of her, falling back against the bed, dazed. Winry looked back at him, dripping wet from between her legs. Roy put both of his hands on her ass, but she didn't take her eyes off of Ed as Roy spread her cheeks, showing Ed how she looked after he'd fucked her. "Damn," Ed moaned, his hand around his still half-hard cock. "God fucking damn."

"That's right," Roy murmured with a laugh. Winry looked at Roy and then kissed him, slowly and languidly. Ed heartily approved of this tactic and said so, or at least he hoped he was saying that out loud.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?" Winry asked Roy, her hands under his tee shirt. Roy made a moaning noise of assent so Winry pushed her hands down, to the waistband of his trousers. Ed caught her around the middle and lifted Winry completely off of Roy, and Winry let out a squeal of surprise as he deposited on the other side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Making things interesting," Ed said, straddling Roy. Winry rolled up onto her side to watch this. "And it wasn't interesting fucking me?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh fuck that was amazing," Ed said. "This is different, though." He leaned down and kissed Roy, grabbing one of Roy's wrists as he tried to put his hand around Ed's head and in a fairly practiced move, tied Roy's hands together above his head.

"Oh," Winry said as Roy tested his new bindings and frowned at Ed. "Oh."

"Now," Ed said, running his finger down the side of Roy's jaw. "Do you really want Winry to suck you off?"

Roy stared at Ed defiantly. "Oh, come on," Ed purred, stretching himself over Roy's clothed body. Winry licked her lips in surprise, as Ed pressed their groins together, his naked cock pressed against the crotch of Roy's trousers. A faint wet stain was beginning to become noticeable there, and not just from Ed. "Tell me what you want her to do to you."

Roy bent his head and closed his eyes and said something. Ed ticked under his chin with a finger. "So she can hear you, Mustang."

"I want her to put her breasts around my cock," Roy said, his voice only a little strangled. Ed smirked triumphantly, pushing his hips into Roy's a final time before rolling off him. Roy let out a low groan at the loss of contact but Winry didn't waste any time, unbuttoning Roy's trousers and pulling them down his hips. Instead of taking them completely off she left them around his knees, keeping him even more stationary.

"You want my boobs on your dick," she teased him, licking the wetness from the tip of his leaking cock.

"I can do that," Winry swung her leg over Roy's head. "But I'm not gonna let you see it."

Roy looked up and moaned as she very nearly dripped on him. Ed laughed appreciatively as Winry squeezed her boobs around Roy's cock and let him fuck between her breasts. She licked the very tip of his cock and Roy let off such noises that it was making Ed's own cock move from the half-hard state back into 'ready to party' mode.

"Hey," Ed rumbled. "Why don't you finger yourself for Mustang, Winry? Just give him a bit of a show while you suck him off."

"Oh, fuck, Ed," Roy moaned from under her as Winry shifted her weight. She balanced on one arm while the other reached between her legs, sliding in the slickness there. She pressed two fingers inside herself right above Roy's face and then started sucking on the side of his cock.

Winry moaned, letting Roy's cock slip out of her mouth. "'M gonna, m' gonna come again," she shifted her hips up and started finger-fucking herself faster. Ed reached over and caught her wrist, pulling her fingers out of herself and sucking them into his mouth. Winry moaned and pressed her face into Roy's thigh. "Oh, god, Ed-"

Ed pulled her off of Roy gently. "I want you to ride him," he said, kissing Winry. "But first, I gotta get him ready."

Roy let out a loud groan at that. "Are you gonna fuck me too, Ed? Fuck, I want to come, can't you just suck me off, I'm gonna explode over here, this isn't fair-"

Ed snorted and grabbed Roy by the front of his shirt. "Well this isn't fair at all, we're all naked and here you are, still wearing your pants." Winry grabbed Roy's trousers and worked them off his legs with little difficulty, chucking them off the side of the bed as Ed pulled Roy onto his lap. Winry watched in awe as Ed prepped Roy, sliding fingers inside of him and stretching him. Roy kept biting out reverent curses as Ed stretched him, and Winry got up on her knees and started kissing him instead.

Roy's tee shirt was soaked through with water and sweat and Winry pushed up up over his abs, running her hands over his torso and flicking at his nipples curiously. Roy's mouth had fallen open and he was panting loudly.

"This might hurt a little," Ed said into Roy's ear, both hands now on his hips. "But I know how bad you want to come." He pressed up into Roy again before settling the man over his open lap, letting gravity do all the work of the penetration.

Roy let out a startled gasp and Winry, on her knees between her legs, almost moaned again as she watched Ed sink into him. Down, down, until Ed was buried up to the hilt inside of Roy. Roy's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, he was panting rapidly, his dick already twitching.

"Winry," Ed said, and she looked up at Ed. "Will you ride him?" Ed had reached around Roy and was running his fingers lightly down the side of Roy's cock. "You want to thank him for that nice massage he gave you, right?"

Winry grabbed Ed's wrist to stop his movement. "I'll do more than thank him," she said, pushing Ed back so he laid flat on the bed. Ed laughed, his hands still on Roy's thighs to steady him as Winry very carefully sat herself astride Roy, guiding him up into her and settling down onto his lap, facing him. Roy's hands were stilled tied together, so he had to lift them up so she could get comfortable, and then he settled them around her, unable to really hold her anywhere but close.

The position was quite a bit awkward, and the only person who could really move was Winry, and she didn't want to hurt Ed, with him being all the way on the bottom. She rocked her hips gently, with little urgency, sliding up and down Roy's cock languidly. This set a slow pace for him to ride Ed's cock, and Roy nearly sobbed in frustration as they slowly built him back up to a climax. Winry smiled, kissing Roy's face and mouth as he shook. "C'mon," Winry encouraged him. "Let it go, come for me, c'mon Roy, come for me-"

Roy let out a strangled noise and did just that, hips shaking as he came inside her. Winry rode him all the way through, and then lifted his arms over her so she could get off and let Ed finish fucking him. Roy groaned as Ed shuffled them both until he was propped on the bed with his head in his arms and Ed fucked him hard. Ed looked over and saw Winry sprawled out on her back watching them and shot her an earnest grin. Winry smiled languidly, toying with her nipple, and Ed fucked Roy with her watching and came harder than he had before.

Ed rolled off of Roy and moaned, sprawled out on the now very dirty bedspread. Winry rolled to him and snuggled up against his side. "Fucking hell, Ed," she said. He gently put one arm around her, fingers trying to work their way through her now tangled, still damp hair. "That WAS better than anything Mei's doing, god damn."

Roy muttered something into the bedspread, and Ed reached up and tugged at the knot he had tied in the fabric he'd used to tied Roy's hands together. The material came loose and Roy pushed himself up on his elbows, rubbing one hand over his wrist. "Ahh, I wish you weren't so fond of tying me up," he said.

"You like it when I fuck you and you're helpless," Ed said sleepily. He reached out for Roy, trying to drag him close. "C'mere, I'm cold."

"That's because you're both soaking wet," Roy got up on his knees and stripped off his ruined shirt, so he was as naked as the both of them. "Help me pull this bedspread off and we can sleep off the sex."

Ed was kissing Winry again. "So does that awesome orgasm I gave you with my tongue get me out of any potential head injuries in the future?" Ed asked hopefully.

"No promises," Winry said. "Because you're a dick."

"She's got you pegged," Roy leaned over Ed's other side. "He's my dick," he informed Winry, reaching across Ed to wrap his arms around Ed's chest.

"I dunno," Winry said, staring at Roy over Ed. "I think we can share him."

Ed covered his face with one hand as the realization dawned. "Oh, shit," he said. "I'm fucking screwed."


End file.
